Let's Shoot Down the Stars
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Even a married couple needs a night out once and a while. Sean/Holden


Let's Shoot Down the Stars

By: KellyCRocker59

Another day, another story! Hope everyone is enjoying these still.

* * *

><p>The light summer air was nostalgic to Holden as he took a seat on the blanket. It wasn't often they got to do this. It had become a sort of tradition after the wedding, after Sean had retired and they had settled into the beautiful monotony of domestic life. Then along had come Isabelle, and free time was vaporized. Sean had begun to help with training the new draftees. Holden had switched to part-time work, wanting to spend as much time with their daughter as possible.<p>

But now Isabelle was with the neighbor, and they were allowed a Saturday night all to themselves. Holden watched Sean approaching, with two canisters. He smiled at his husband and took a seat beside him, setting one canister between his spread legs, while handing the other to Holden. Holden took a sip from it.

"You know we're getting old when we need coffee at eight at night to make sure we make it past midnight."

Sean chuckled, drinking his own. "Life happens. I blame Isabelle and her inability to stifle her imagination at any time."

Holden looked across the vacant park. The city lights shimmered miles away, but here, theirs was one of four cars parked in the lot, the other owners nowhere to be seen. He rested his head against Sean's shoulder.

"We did good for ourselves, don't you think?" Sean asked, putting an arm around Holden's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think we did really well. I've accomplished everything I'd ever wanted. And by everything, I mean being a successful businessman and having a family. Not the most lofty of goals, but they're accomplished."

"You've done more than a whole lot of people in this city have. You should be proud." Sean said, massaging Holden's arm.

"Not as much as you, Mr. NFL Hall Of Fame! You're practically a living legend."

He didn't have to look at Sean to know his cheeks were tinting. He sat up, turning so that they were face to face. Sean raised an eyebrow, and Holden sighed.

"Let's remember ourselves like this, okay? Happy."

"What do you mean by that?" Sean asked, setting his coffee down.

"Nothing, just…we're getting older, Sean. When this started, I honestly wasn't expecting to stay in a relationship with one of the most famous NFL players in the country. That sort of thing just doesn't happen, especially with our circumstances. But we've made it."

"Holden, I don't really know what you're getting at…"

"All I'm saying is that we should enjoy this. We've gotten all the work out of the way. What's left to do now is enjoy life."

Sean was still apprehensive, but nodded. "C'mere."

Holden scooted forward, and Sean pulled him into his lap. Holden's legs wound around Sean's hips as they kissed. Holden's fingers tangled in Sean's hair, the other man groaning against his mouth as he held onto the back of Holden's t-shirt. Holden pulled back, resting their foreheads together. "You still take my breath away, Sean Jackson."

Sean smiled, rubbing Holden's jaw with his thumb. "And I'm still crazy about you, Holden Wilson."

"Not gonna throw in the hyphen?"

Sean snorted. "It's kinda tacky."

Holden laughed, hugging Sean and resting his chin on the top of the other man's head. "Yeah, little bit."

They sat like that for a while, Sean's hands keeping Holden from careening off of him. Holden closed his eyes, allowing memories to seep into his mind, but not getting lost in them.

"You wanna look at the stars?" Sean asked.

Holden nodded, getting off of Sean's lap and returning to a seat on the blanket, lying down on his back. Sean joined him, the two men side by side, looking up at the sky.

"I wish we could see more of the stars from our house." Holden commented.

"Me too. Out at my parents, the sky's this massive, never ending scope of stars. It's kind of overwhelming, actually."

"Yeah? I'd like to see it sometime. I don't think I've ever sat outside like this in the country."

"It's something else." Sean replied.

The two men sat there in silence, and when Sean took Holden's hand, he wound their fingers together. A few of the stars shimmered, some blinking out.

"You ever wonder what it'd be like? Being in space?" Holden asked.

"When I was a kid, I thought it'd be cool to be an astronaut. I swore I'd be the first one to land a spaceship on a star."

"It almost freaks me out, thinking about the universe. It's just so vast. It makes me feel like my life is so insignificant." Holden said.

"Anything is like that relative to something else. I mean, we think the sun is so massive, but there are stars out there that could fit a billion suns into them. It's sort of fascinating to me. But now I don't think I'd ever want to go out into space. I don't think I would look at life on Earth in the same way. I don't know if I'd appreciate it as much."

"Yeah, that actually makes a lot of sense. I'd be the same way, I think. So I guess we can write off having our thirtieth anniversary in space?" Holden asked.

Sean laughed. "Yeah, I think that'd be a safe bet."

Holden continued to study the stars, not really thinking about them anymore, but still entranced by their appearance.

"You know, babe…you shine brighter than any of those stars up there." Sean stated.

"Oh, shut up." Holden said with a laugh, pushing Sean with his free hand.

Sean grinned, breaking the serious veneer he had managed to construct. Holden rolled over, getting on his knees and straddling Sean's hips. Sean put his hands on Holden's thighs. Holden watched as his eyes took on a darker shade. It was like when Holden would kiss him and open his eyes after Sean, when Sean wasn't expecting it.

Holden rested his hands on Sean's chest, still built with muscle. Sean rubbed his thighs, and Holden leaned down, kissing him. Sean didn't move, just letting it happen. Holden rested his head against Sean's shoulder when their lips parted, breathing in the scent of the other man.

"You wanna head back home?" Holden asked.

"Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea." Sean said, his voice heavy.

"S-Sean…" Holden panted as Sean bottomed out inside him. Sean leaned forward, situated between the other man's legs, on his knees.

"You're so beautiful." Sean whispered, pressing kisses along Holden's jaw and neck. Holden's legs wound around his hips, blunt nails dragging along Sean's back. Sean began a steady rhythm, taking his time as their hips rocked together.

"Sean…" Holden moaned, bringing a hand to the back of Sean's hair, running through it. Sean groaned low in his chest and Holden pushed his hips to meet the other man's, needing more. "Faster…"

Sean complied. Holden pushed himself up on his elbows, winding an arm around Sean's neck. Sean put a hand on Holden's lower back as he rocked back into a sitting position, bringing Holden with him. He thrust up into the other man, bodies slick against one another.

"Sean, I'm gonna…" Holden began, but buried his head in Sean's shoulder, biting down. Sean groaned and thrust harder, Holden's cock rubbing between their stomachs.

"Sean!" Holden gasped, coming between them.

Sean grunted and bucked his hips up before filling Holden, thrusting a few more times at a lazier pace as he descended from his high. He collapsed backward on the bed, Holden going with him. Both men were beyond words, attempting to catch their breath. Sean pulled out of Holden and wrapped his arms around the other man on top of him. Holden's eyelids were already sagging, and Sean maneuvered them around and underneath the sheets as best he could.

Holden curled into his side, and Sean closed his eyes with an arm around the other man.

"I love you." Holden murmured into his shoulder, arm slung over his stomach.

"I love you too." Sean replied, smiling to himself before closing his eyes and allowing himself to be taken under.


End file.
